


A Part of the Pack

by FlameofSerenity



Series: Elorcan Things [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameofSerenity/pseuds/FlameofSerenity
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You're famous and I jokingly left a comment on your social media post asking if you'll go egg my ex-partner's house with me this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with dark sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm." by Tumblr blog @writing-and-nutmeg





	A Part of the Pack

Elide laid on her stomach, sprawled on her bed with her ankles crossed in the air. It was a regular Friday night, music blaring from the small speaker on her desk. She was scrolling through Instagram as per usual when she had nothing better to do. It was the week before finals so any party going on was subdued. That’s what she should have been doing tonight- studying. Her books and notebook for Organic Chemistry were open before her, but she couldn’t concentrate.

Elide scrolled past a picture of her ex and scowled. How could she have forgotten to unfollow that scumbag? But she frowned when taking a closer look. She _had_ unfollowed him, but who would be posting a picture of him? She clicked on the tag name, following so many people and unable to immediately recognize it.

The page opened to a friend of a friend’s page- Lysandra. One of her sorority sister’s best friends. Elide blinked in surprise. Clicking again on the picture of Aedion, with his long blond hair flowing over his shoulders while he grinned at the camera. It was a grin he’d often given her over the two years they were together.

Tears wanted to well in her eyes but Elide shoved them down. Aedion was the reason she now attended Terrasen University, they’d been high school sweethearts and won Prom King and Queen just last May.

Elide saw there were more pictures and swiped, biting down on her tongue when she saw they were indeed together in the next photo- Lysandra and Aedion. They’ve barely been broken up for a month and Aedion had already found another girlfriend.

A piece of Elide’s heart shattered. What did that say about her? What was wrong with her if he’d so easily been able to get over her? Elide hopped off the bed and left the room, weaving through the halls of the Gamma Phi Epsilon sorority house until she’d found the right door. She’d only moved into the house at the beginning of January after initiation and was still figuring out her way around. She’d been one of the lucky girls to get her own room and not have to share, perks of being a legacy Elide assumed.

Aelin answered after a moment, cute glasses perched on the edge of her nose. She looked surprised. “Elide! What’s up?” Elide had known Aelin in high school but hadn’t been super close until they’d joined the same sorority- not because Elide didn’t like her but they’d never been in the same friend groups. It had been a raving recommendation coupled with Elide being a legacy that had made her an obvious choice for ΓΦE. She was also Aedion’s cousin and looked exactly like him.

Elide shifted from foot to foot. “Hey, sorry to interrupt your studying but I had a question…. About Aedion…”

Aelin’s face shifted, her eyebrows knitted and her mouth thinning. Elide could tell the emotion wasn’t directed at her when the other girl said, “Lysandra posted something didn’t she?” Elide gave a small nod. Aelin cursed under her breath. “I told her to wait. I’m sorry, Elide. They’re not actually serious, Lysandra gets in over her head when she starts a new relationship.”

When Elide’s crestfallen expression doesn’t change, Aelin puts her hand on the shorter girl’s shoulder. Elide looks up through the thick curtain of her dark hair.

“Aedion is an asshole. Look, I’ll make Lys take it down.”

Elide gave the barest shake of her head. “No… I’m glad he’s,” she struggled to get the word out. “happy.”

Aelin sighed, drawing Elide in for a bone-crushing hug. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.” Elide returned the hug, grateful for the human contact. Aelin pulled back, her turquoise eyes fiery. “He may be my cousin, but you’re by sister now. Sisters stay together.”

Elide wiped away a tear that had fallen and gave Aelin a small smile before tracking down to the kitchen for a snack. As a sorority house filled with seventy girls, the freezer was constantly stocked with post-break-up ice cream. Elide grabbed the pint of rocky road and made her way back up to her room.

Giving up on studying, Elide piled up her pillows at the headboard and rested her back against them. Laptop balanced on a knee, she opened Netflix and clicked on something to watch that would distract her from the turmoil in her gut. Multitasking was usually the best distraction, and unable to resist herself, Elide opened Instagram once again.

The first picture on her feed left her mouth hanging open, spoon dangling from her lips. Elide practically swooned, beholding the massive golden form flexing muscles that had no right being that large. Lorcan Salvaterre was the epitome of hunk, having gained popularity and fame because of his portrayal in a popular werewolf show- not as the main love interest but the bad boy older brother.

Elide watched the show almost religiously just to see Lorcan, and the plot was decently good for a fantasy show based around romance.

The picture was actually one from the show, with Lorcan’s character, Damian, and some of the other members of the cast. Underneath was the caption, ‘ _You mess with my pack, you deal with me’._

Elide snorted at the cheesy line, but couldn’t resist going into the comments. She’d never left something before, but something was making her brave. There were the usual comments about how hot he was and who was looking forward to the next episode.

Before she could convince herself otherwise, Elide typed out, ‘ _I wish I was a part of your pack so you could help me egg my asshole ex’s house’_. It was so ridiculous it made her laugh, such an impossible thing that she knew it could never happen.

~~~

Lorcan Salvaterre hated social media- it was so tedious and exhausting. He usually let his manager handle posting on it, not really caring what photos were on it. He did enjoy scrolling through the comments though, boosting his ego in ways nothing else could.

It was one comment that grabbed his attention though, something so out of left field. Lorcan clicked on her tag name – ladylochanx- and let out a breath of air. _Elide Lochan_. She was stunning was Lorcan’s first thought. He scrolled through her page, noticing at the top that she was a member of Gamma Phi Epsilon at TU- the campus only thirty minutes away from his apartment.

 Elide was shy, that much he could tell by the few photos of herself alone. Lorcan clicked on the most recent one- showing Elide with her dark hair covering half her face. She looked solemn, dark eyes dancing at the camera as the barest of smiles hinted at her lips. Her caption was simple ‘ _Everything happens for a reason’._ Lorcan clicked out to try to find a picture with the ex she’d mentioned in her comment, but found nothing obvious.

No, wait. A post from last May displayed Elide in a graduation gown, grinning at the camera with her arms around two blonde figures who looked like twins- a boy and a girl. The first boy Lorcan had seen on Elide’s dash. He clicked to see if the two were tagged, and indeed the girl was but the boy was not. Lorcan read the caption and found the name- Aedion. That was the guys name. The tag would’ve disappeared when Elide blocked him, but she hadn’t bothered to edit the caption.

Lorcan was out of his seat before he really knew what he was doing. Rowan Whitethorn, an old friend he’d met on set years prior, glanced up from the TV where he was playing a first-person shooter. “Where are you going?”

Lorcan didn’t glance back. “I have a request to fulfill.” Rowan merely rolled his eyes as Lorcan went to change. Elide would indeed get her wish.

~~~

It was nearly midnight when Manon appeared at Elide’s open door, lounging against the frame as if she owned it as per usual. Elide glanced up from where she was halfway through her pint, mouth full. “Can I help you?” She mumbled out, quickly pressing pause on her show.

“I see studying is going well.” Manon remarked drily, her eyebrow quirked as regarded the forgotten books at the foot of Elide’s bed.

Elide shrugged, pulling the spoon from her mouth. “I got distracted.”

Manon snorted. “Uhuh. Well, you have a visitor at the door.”

Elide’s heart jumped into her mouth. “A… a visitor?”

Manon’s arms were crossed. “Yeah and you’re lucky I was downstairs or your bootycall would’ve had to climb to your window. He’s still at the door, I told him to wait. He’s pretty hot though.”

Before Elide could say anything, Manon turned on her heel and walked out. Elide could barely process what was happening. Who could possibly have showed up at her sorority house at midnight? Aedion? The thought came and she dismissed it, not wanting to hope that her high school love had crawled back to her.

She quickly cleaned her room, shoving the books that had fallen off under her bed, snapping her laptop closed and placing it on her desk. Elide was decently cleanly, so that was the only thing out of place. She swooped up the pint of ice cream and rushed back downstairs. After depositing it back in the freezer, Elide padded to the door.

Her heart was racing in her chest as she fussed over her messy hair- pulling it down from the pony tail so it could sweep down her back. Elide was grateful she’d just done laundry and could answer the door in her favorite Gamma Phi Epsilon tank top and short pajama shorts.

Before she died of a heart attack, Elide swung open the door- and froze. She let out a small strangled gasp, eyes raking over the towering figure standing on the porch of the sorority house. Lorcan Salvaterre looked down-right rugged in black jeans and a fitted long-sleeve shirt that showed off every delightful curve of muscle on his body.

He gave her an almost nervous grin. “Elide Lochan?”

“Yes?” Elide squeaked, gripping the door out of fear her knees would give out.

Shocking her, Lorcan swept into a bow. “I’m here to make your wish come true.” Elide’s breath slipped out between her lips and she noticed that cartons tucked under Lorcan’s arm. Egg cartons. When he straightened, Lorcan looked her over with almost hungry eyes. “If we’re going to go out, you should probably put on something warmer. Here,” He pulled a dark form that had been hanging from his arm too and tossed it at her.

Elide caught it mostly out of reflex, smelling firewood and merlot. She almost dropped when she realized what it was- Lorcan’s hoodie. The smell was from him.  She was gaping at it, disbelieving eyes switching from the hoodie in her hands to gorgeous man standing before her.

Lorcan’s eyebrow lifted. “Well? Are we going to do this or what?”

Elide caught her bottom lip between her teeth before she could say _‘You can do me, that’s for sure’._ “Um… you’re serious?” She found herself saying instead.

Lorcan’s thick eyebrows furrowed, a cute v appearing in his forehead. “Of course, I’m making you a member of my pack.”

Elide sputtered, heat curling in her body at the words and the rough voice he used to say them. “Why?” She was breathless and utterly confused.

Lorcan’s large shoulders shrugged, but his eyes were clear. “Because you’re beautiful and I don’t understand why your ex would break up with you.”

A blush creeped over Elide’s cheeks. She suddenly couldn’t meet his eyes. “I’ll um… I’ll go put on some pants and be right down.” Lorcan nodded, but Elide stepped aside. “You’re welcome to wait in the living room.” She peeked a glance up at him to find Lorcan’s keen gaze still on her. He followed her inside, taking in the large space.

Although there were nearly 200 girls in the sorority, only a select few were given the opportunity to live in the house. Well that and it took every bill Elide had just to afford it. Even though it would be cheaper to find roommates and live off-campus, Elide preferred the convenience.

Elide raced up the stairs to change, pressing her back into her door as she puzzled over the situation she’s found herself in. Lorcan Salvaterre was _here_. He was waiting downstairs. He came to help her egg Aedion’s house. Elide’s thoughts whirled. Could she actually go through with it? Well damn it to hell, she wasn’t about to let this golden opportunity to pass her by.

Elide dragged on a pair of black sweatpants over her shorts and after thoroughly smelling the hoodie pulled it over her head. Then she checked her pace going down the stairs, not content with savoring every moment of this fantasy right out of her dreams.

Lorcan was right where she’d left him and smiled up at Elide when she descended the stairs. As they left the sorority house, Lorcan pulled her arm through his so she was tight against his side. “So,” he murmured down to her. “where does this idiot ex live?”

Elide pulled him in the right direction. “Aedion is a member of the Kappa Xi’s, so he lives in their frat house. It’s a short walk down Greek Row.”

But Lorcan was smiling. “Figures. All Kappa Xi’s are assholes.”

Elide blinked up at him. “How do you know?”

He grins down at her, bright teeth flashing in the darkness. “I attended school here.”

Elide gaped. She hadn’t known this. “You went to TU?” She breathed as they walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. Lorcan guided her over the cracks and holes like a pro, truly revealing that he had indeed spent time on Greek Row.

“I graduated two years ago.”

Elide gave a small frown. “But that would’ve meant you were in college while shooting the show.”

Lorcan whistled low. “Yeah, it wasn’t easy. Had to take mostly online classes because we were traveling so much. I almost didn’t graduate on time.” His dark eyes met hers, face mostly shadowed and hard to read. “And you’re a freshman now?”

Elide shrugged. “It’s my first year at TU, but I’m technically a sophomore now because I had dual-enrollment credits coming in.”

Lorcan’s eyes widened as if he were impressed. Elide fought the urge to blush again when he said, “You must be incredibly smart.” She gave a noncommittal shrug and they lapsed into silence. Eventually, Lorcan asked, “So what happened between you and this _Aedion?_ If you don’t mind my asking?”

Elide’s mouth pursed, but the familiar ache in her chest didn’t bloom at the sound of his name. “We’d been dating for two years when he texted me out of the blue saying he wanted to break up. Never really gave me a reason why, but early tonight a friend I follow on Instagram posted a photo of the two of them.”

Lorcan’s scowl was illuminated as they passed under a streetlamp. “What an asshole.” Elide murmured her agreement. “What made you ask me for help?”

Elide snorted. “I didn’t really ask for help. It was more of a joke. I hadn’t expected that you would… you know… actually show up.” She fiddled with her hands in front of her- a nervous habit.

Lorcan stopped, taking Elide’s hands in his and turning her to face him. She trailed her eyes up his broad chest until they met his serious eyes. Elide’s heart thrummed low in her chest, a piece of her wanting to trail her fingers over the stubble on his chin. “Are you unhappy that I came?”

Elide’s head shook side to side of its own accord. “No! I’m actually thrilled. I’ve…” she was embarrassed to admit it, staring at her feet as she continued, “been a fan of yours for a while.”

One of Lorcan’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

Elide’s face warmed considerably despite the chilly air. “Well, yeah.” She couldn’t meet his eyes.

After a beat that Elide wished for nothing more than to sink into the floor, Lorcan said, “I think I’m a fan of yours as well, Elide.” His voice was quiet but earnest.

Elide’s eyes whipped up to his, shock making her dumb. “What? But I’m not… I’m not famous. You don’t know anything about me…”

Lorcan merely shrugs. “I’d like to.” Elide was at a loss of words. Lorcan fumbled on. “But first… let’s egg Aedion’s car. It’ll make you feel better.” His grin was wicked and Elide could only follow after him.

~~~

The Kappa Xi’s frat house was the last on the lane, Aedion’s bright yellow Camaro stark out front. Elide pointed it out to Lorcan, who merely grinned in response. “Time to get to work.” He said with a killer expression.

By the time they were done, Aedion’s car was gracefully covered in almost invisible egg whites and egg yolks. Lorcan surveyed his handiwork, standing next to Elide, but Elide only had eyes for him. When he glanced over and noticed her stare, Lorcan cocked his head to the side. “Feeling better about it all?”

“Yeah.” Elide breathed. “But not because of the car.”

Lorcan opened his mouth to ask something, but a light flicked on in the house’s living room. “Quick!” Lorcan hissed, pulling Elide aside to hide behind a gaggle of bushes.

Footsteps sounded on the Kappa Xi porch then a voice calling out, “Hello?” It was a male voice Elide didn’t recognize. Lorcan’s finger pressed against her mouth, the warmth making her lips tingle. After a second, the footsteps sounded again and the front door closed.

Lorcan grinned at Elide and she was struck again by just how beautiful he was. Lorcan’s features could’ve been carved from marble, the cut of his jaw capable of slicing diamonds. They paused, staring at one another. Elide breathed shallowly as Lorcan’s thumb moved from her mouth to her cheek and swept her hair behind her ear.

Feeling too warm and awkward, she started, “I should-” Elide went to stand, but her foot got caught in the long pantleg. She bit back her yelp, grappling onto Lorcan’s arm to try to keep her balance. But Elide went back, taking Lorcan with her.

When Elide opened her eyes again, Lorcan’s weight was pressing into her, face hovering inches above her own. “Lorcan.” She breathed, eyes wide.

Lorcan gazed down at her, untold emotions in his eyes. Without wasting a beat, he swooped down and captured Elide’s lips with his own.

Elide’s hand squeezed his arm as the heated kiss rocked her senses. One of Lorcan’s hands got lost in her hair while the other tilted her chin to give him better access. When his tongue grazed her bottom lip, Elide gasped- giving him entrance. Their tongues danced and Elide’s body burned. Lorcan’s hand on her chin fell to along her shoulder then down her side until it landed on her hip.

Then he pulled back, panting. “Tell me to stop. Tell you don’t want it and I’ll stop.”

Elide was panting too, unfamiliar with the heat that curled in her core. “I want you. I want you more the air I breathe.” She reached her hands up to caress his cheeks, the stubble tickling her skin.

Lorcan’s eyes widened at that but he shook his head. “Not here, not in the grass.”

“My room, at the house.” It was all the encouragement he needed, using his grace and bulk to lift them both on their feet. Then they practically sprinted back to the sorority house.

Finally alone in Elide’s room, Lorcan pressed Elide into the door. With barely a jerk of his arms, Lorcan’s hoodie was up and over her head- discarded somewhere across the room. He resumed their kiss and Elide moaned into his mouth as his hands trailed down her body. His large hands cupped her breasts and Elide arched into him.

Lorcan kneaded them for only a moment before continuing on, finding the waistband of Elide’s sweatpants. On his knees before her, Lorcan gazed up at her with obvious lust in his eyes. Elide only nodded, letting Lorcan peel the pants off her- taking the shorts with it.

Left in only her panties, Elide felt self-conscious. Her hands came up to cover her crotch and Lorcan looked confused. He stood slowly, regarding her. “Have you been with a man before?” He asked.

Elide bit the inside of her cheek. “Yes, but not… you. You’re…” She couldn’t think of a word that accurately described him, so she settled on, “an Adonis.”

“Elide.” Lorcan’s head tilted to the side, her name on his lips sending chills over her skin. He pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck. “You. Are. _Ravishing_.” He said each word with a kiss for emphasis. Elide shook her head no to which Lorcan viciously pressed his lips to hers- devouring her. “Let me prove it to you. Let me make love to you.” His voice was scarce over a whisper as he obviously battled for control.

Elide placed her hands on his covered chest and Lorcan got rid of the garment. Her eyes were wide as he beheld his toned skin and deep grooves of muscle. A Greek hunk indeed. Ever so slowly, Elide leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lorcan’s sternum. A whistle of breath between his teeth was Elide’s only sign to continue.

She roamed her hands over his heated skin, loving the feel of him and barely believing it was actually him. Keeping her eyes on his, she planted kisses over his chest then a little lower to his abdomen. His skin tasted divine and Elide began to crave more.

She sunk lower, letting her tongue loll into Lorcan’s belly button and swirl. Lorcan cursed, hands coming up to grip her hair but made no other movement. Elide continued her tongue and kiss assault to the wide expanse of his hips, leaving little bites on the tan skin just above his waistline.

With fumbling fingers, Elide reached up to stabilize herself on Lorcan’s thighs, digging her fingers into the dark denim. She was now on her knees before him, staring up at his gaze that read very clearly what Lorcan wanted to do to her.

Before she lost her courage, Elide ran her tongue over the obvious bulge in Lorcan’s jeans- eliciting a tight curse and groan. “Fuck, Elide.” Lorcan’s hands twirled in her long hair, but didn’t guide her.

Elide reached up and undid his belt, feeling her heart in her throat. She could tell Lorcan wasn’t breathing. Gingerly, she loosened the button and slid the zipper down. Lorcan didn’t rush her as she hooked her fingers in his waistband and began to slide the jeans down.

When he sprang free, Elide nearly choked- her eyes whipping up to catch Lorcan’s satisfied expression. Aedion had been average, she thought… but Lorcan… Elide didn’t know whether he would fit inside her- mouth or otherwise.

She wrapped her hand around the hardened length and Lorcan exhaled, watching her every movement.  “Are you alright?” He asked after her clear hesitation.

Elide pursed her lips, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. “I’ve um… never been particularly good at this… sort of thing. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

Lorcan’s eyes flashed. “As long as my cock is in your mouth, Elide, I can die a happy man.”

Elide giggled and steeled her nerves, flicking her wrist the way Manon said men liked. Lorcan cursed, so Elide did it again, running tongue along the tip- already slick with his arousal. Lorcan’s hands tightened in her hair, but didn’t force her to go deeper. Elide quickened the motion with her hand, taking more of him into her mouth at the same time. She sucked softly, careful to keep her teeth sheathed behind her lips.

In a moment of bravery, Elide pulled back to draw her tongue along the entire underside of him- balls to tip. Lorcan groaned loudly and his eyes flared. “If you do that again, I might come.”

Elide hid her grin and took him back into her mouth, placing both hands on either side of his crotch. Lorcan’s cock hit the back of her throat and she gagged but didn’t release, sucking harder. Instead, she bobbed her head up and down, humming lightly. With a glance up, she could see Lorcan’s head tilted back in ecstasy.

Elide dragged her nails down Lorcan’s thighs and the man moaned. “Elide, if you don’t stop…” She didn’t, drawing back enough to wrap one hand around him to squeeze. Both of Lorcan’s hands were in her hair now. Elide sucked, running her tongue over and along him until finally Lorcan gasped- shooting his release down her throat.

Elide pulled back, licking the tip clean, before glancing up at him. Lorcan was staring down at her. Nervous energy thrummed through and she started, “I’m sorry if I-” Lorcan didn’t let her finish the statement before he dragged her up by her arms and molded his mouth on hers. His hands latched him to her, flowing down her body until they found her ass. Lorcan kneaded and squeezed before lifting Elide up as if she weighed nothing and taking her to the bed.

Without breaking their kiss, Lorcan laid her down- radiating heat over her body as his weight pressed her into the mattress. His hands found the hem of her tank top and began to push it up and they were forced to part. Elide was gasping, but Lorcan pulled back. “Can I bind your hands with this?” He was needy and breathless and Elide only nodded, practically vibrating with heat.

Lorcan looped the top around one of Elide’s wrist, twisting the fabric before slinging it around one of the wide slats in Elide’s headboard. He secured her wrist in the other side. It was by no means tight, but it gave Elide something to grab and kept her hands over her head.

Now naked in just her panties before him, Lorcan stared down at her. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he said, “I plan to worship you, Elide.” Elide practically convulsed at the words- nowhere near anything Aedion had ever said to her. Lorcan pressed a quick kiss to her lips before starting down her body. One of his hands trailed over her hip where Elide’s thighs were pressed tightly together and the other was at her breast. His thumb flicked over her pert nipple and Elide almost screamed. Lorcan delighted in her reaction, his mouth trailing over her collarbones before finding its place at her other breast.

Elide writhed beneath his ministrations, fists clutching the fabric of the top that held her. Lorcan tongue swirled one nipple while his thumb and forefinger rolled the other. It was almost too much, the molten lava threatening to rip through Elide’s insides.

Lorcan’s teeth clamped onto her nipple and Elide had to bite her lip on the moan that would’ve woken the entire household. Thankfully, Lorcan continued on, planting kisses down her tensed stomach. He shot her a grin before swirling his tongue around her belly button. “Lorcan!” Elide gasped out, practically shaking with need.

Lorcan tsked at her, following the same path she’d made on his skin, but unlike hers, his kisses and nips left small marks on her skin. “You’re so pale.” Lorcan murmured, tongue rolling over his lips. “I love making your skin flush.”

Elide pulled at her restraints, hips nearly bucking off the bed. Lorcan crawled lower, hands running over her thighs. Elide’s skin turned numb at his touch, her muscles relaxing as he coaxed her legs apart. Lorcan hooked his fingers in her panties and began to slowly draw them down her legs.

When they were fully off and Elide’s legs spread for him, Lorcan’s eyes burnished. “Oh, Elide, you’re so wet for me.” He used a finger to caress her entrance, but didn’t push into her. Elide whined as Lorcan brought the finger back up to his mouth and sucked on it. “Divine.” Lorcan breathed and nestled himself between her thighs.

“Please, Lorcan.” Elide’s eyes scrunched shut as he softly blew on her sensitive clit and slipped a single finger inside her.

“What do you want, baby?” His words were rough, demanding, as he pumped one finger in and out in a torturous pace.

“You, please, now.” She could barely get the words out.

“As you wish.” Lorcan added a second finger and Elide mewled, the fingers curved to hit that special place inside her.

Her breath coming in pants, she said again, “Lorc-AH!” She moaned out the last syllable as Lorcan’s wicked tongue lapped at her clit and he pushed a third finger into her, picking up the pace. Elide’s back was arched off the bed, hips gyrating against his mouth. It took barely three swirls of his tongue before Elide was convulsing around him, moaning out her release.

Lorcan’s fingers pulled out and Elide whined but found his weight back over her and his fingers now at her lips. “Suck.” He commanded, dark eyes hooded, and Elide took his fingers into her mouth and tasted her own arousal coating them. Lorcan purred at the sight, pulling Elide’s hands free from their fabric prison. She immediately brought them into his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. Elide’s kiss was demanding and intense, Lorcan answering in kind.

At the same time, he spread her legs wider and ran his cock over her folds. Elide bit down on Lorcan’s lip and he entered her in a quick thrust. “Fuck!” Lorcan growled, hips molded to Elide’s, but he didn’t move again. Elide’s fingernails dug into the skin of Lorcan’s shoulders, but she tipped her head back to revel in the fullness. No, Lorcan was nothing like Aedion, she decided. Lorcan’s lips trailed over her jaw, breath tickling her skin. “You okay? Can I move?” Elide nodded because her voice wasn’t working.

When Lorcan began to move, Elide lost all common sense. He rocked his hips into her, setting up an even rhythm that left her gasping.

Lorcan’s fingers dug into her hips as he hissed. “Fuck, you’re so tight.” He plunged into her, over and over again until Elide could barely remember her own name. Lorcan pushed one of her thighs up to her chest so that her ankle met his shoulder, the other hand finding its way to her clit. Elide gasped out his name, not sure if she could take much more. She was climbing again, legs tensing as Lorcan didn’t tire.

Then all at once he stopped and, in a smooth motion, flipped Elide onto her stomach. Lorcan drew her knees up so her ass was in the air and before another heartbeat could pass, he was buried in her again. Elide’s hands flew to brace herself on the headboard so she didn’t fly into it. Lorcan’s speed picked up now and Elide was shaking. “Please.” She bit out between pants of much needed air. “Don’t stop.”

Lorcan growled, hand coming up to grip her hair and pull her head back. “Are you on birth control?”

Elide couldn’t nod, so she gasped out, “Yes.”

“Good.” Lorcan thrust in particularly deeply and Elide had to fight to remain on her knees. “Because I’m about to come inside you.”

Elide couldn’t reply, words failing her as Lorcan pulled her back tighter against him. One hand still in her hair, the other found Elide’s bundle of nerves again. Elide wrapped her arms back around his neck to grip his hair, feeling herself near the top of her climax. “Lorcan… please… I’m so close.”

Lorcan’s breath was hot in her ear as he growled. “Come for me, baby.” Just the demand alone sent Elide over the edge, and as she tightened around him, Lorcan fell with her.

They collapsed to the bed and Elide thought she was spent, but Lorcan pulled out of her and flipped her back over. “Lorcan.” She murmured, exhausted, as his intentions became clear. “I don’t think I can-” She never finished the sentence.

Lorcan tongue was at her folds, tasting their combined juices, as his fingers pinched her clit. That wicked tongue pushing into her, Elide latched onto his hair and pushed his head closer. Still so sensitive from her last orgasm, Elide didn’t think it possible but her legs were again tensing. Lorcan’s tongue was relentless, fingers downright _punishing_. And then she was falling again, down and down into that endless pool of pleasure Lorcan had given her. Elide would’ve screamed if her voice hadn’t been hoarse.

After drawing out the orgasm for her as much as he could, Lorcan pulled back- his chin and mouth dripping. Elide’s chest heaved and she grasped her hands together over her stomach.  She eyed him. “Satisfied?”

Lorcan’s answering grin was mischievous and Elide pulled her legs closed, but he said, “Yes, quite,” He flopped down on his side and drew her up against his hulking form. In her ear, he continued, “and you?”

Elide nodded, but suddenly shivered. As if able to read her, Lorcan lifted them up and threw the covers aside before laying back down. Elide snuggled into the hungrily, before gazing over at Lorcan who looked unsure. She placed a hand on his cheek, the question in her eyes.

Instead, he asked a question of his own, in a nervous tone Elide had yet to hear from him, “Is it alright if I stay?”

Elide let out a breath of relief, leaning closer until her mouth was at his ear. “If you stay, we can do that again in the morning.” Elide plopped back onto her pillows with a grin, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Lorcan’s head tilted to the side, but he got under the covers.  It wasn’t until he’d flicked off her nightstand lamp and drawn her against his body in the darkness that he replied, “I think I’d enjoy that, Elide Lochan.” Elide’s toes curled at the promise and she turned into his body to press a kiss to his lips. In a sultry whisper, Lorcan purred, “Maybe we won’t have to wait that long.” And met her kiss with his own.


End file.
